Most of the existing goods are sold in the physical stores with a few sold online, and many physical stores with a certain scale appear in the form of a supermarket. The sleeve is a widely used hardware tool, and various different specifications of sleeves racked securely in the stores for the selection of users. To prevent the sleeves from being stolen, the dealers have used various anti-theft technologies, such as the Chinese patent CN203749047U—an anti-theft sleeve rack which comprises a body, a sleeve bearing seat and a locking mechanism. The sleeve bearing seat comprises a base and a bearing portion, wherein, the base is arranged on the body with a through-hole, and the bearing portion including an elastic slice with a fixture block on the outside surface is arranged on the base. The locking mechanism includes a locking lever. When the locking lever passes through the through-hole of the base, the elastic slice is fixed at the first position; and when the locking lever is arranged away from the through-hole of the base, the elastic slice can flexibly move between the first position and the second position. Thereby, the anti-theft sleeve rack can prevent the sleeves from being stolen by means of direct or indirect movement limit of elastic slice by the locking lever, making the sleeves under the control of the elastic slice so as not to be separated from the bearing portion.